


Wie Prinzen heiraten und andere Schwierigkeiten

by RedRonja



Series: Märchen Crackfic Sammlung für schrägen Humor [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Märchen Crackfic, Originelle Wege verheiratet zu werden, Sehr seltsame Namen, Was im Märchenwald passiert...
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Ein König will seine sechs Söhne verheiraten. Mehr oder weniger gelingt es bei zwei, drei haben keine andere Wahl, nur dem letzten gelingt es dem auszuweichen. Mit dabei : Amazonen und die Bar Zum heissen, gut abgefüllten Feger...
Series: Märchen Crackfic Sammlung für schrägen Humor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187381





	Wie Prinzen heiraten und andere Schwierigkeiten

Es war einmal ein König der fand, dass sein jüngster Sohn endlich heiraten sollte.  
Die fünf älteren Söhne hatten das nämlich längst getan.  
Der Älteste hatte sich auf einer Abenteuerreise in einem alten riesigen Wald verlaufen und nach einer Woche hatte er nicht nur den Weg aus den Wald gefunden, er war auch einer reichen Prinzessin begegnet, die sich ebenfalls verlaufen hatte.  
Der zweitälteste war dann bald eifersüchtig geworden und hatte sich nach einem verlorenen Duell mit seinem Bruder, wobei ihm ein paar unwichtige Körperteile abhanden kamen, ebenfalls auf die Suche nach einer netten Frau begeben - vorzugsweise eine die das Fehlen bestimmter Körperteile nicht störte...  
Also beschloss er sich ebenso wie sein Bruder im Wald zu verlaufen.  
Er begegnete den üblichen Märchenwaldbewohnern - freche Füchse, böse Wölfe, ein paar Hexen mit und ohne Lebkuchenhaus, einer Fee, die ihm allerdings keine Wünsche erfüllte, weil sie einfach keine Lust hatte, einer ganzen Geissenherde und noch ein paar verückten Märchenaufschreibern.  
Zwei nannten sich Grimm, ein anderer Andersen und alle waren auf der Jagd nach einer guten Story.  
Ausserdem begegnete er noch ein paar anderen Prinzen - dafür aber keiner einzigen Prinzessin.  
Er beschloss also heimzugehen - da hörte er Musik.  
Nicht irgendeine, es war eine zu der man einfach tanzen musste.  
Und so kam er zu einer Tanzbar.

Diese hies : Zum heissen gut abgefüllten Feger

Er kam, öffnete die Tür und verknallte sich sofort  
in Silvergold C.J.verybigpirate Suziella der Tanzprinzessin des Ladens.  
und Suziella verlor im gleichen Moment einen Herzschlag ihr Hirn und einen Teil der Realität als sie sich unsterblich in den Typen der gerade das Haus geentert hatte verliebte. Sie heirateten noch am selben Tag noch bevor der Dame eventuelle körperliche Mängel auffallen konnten und kehrten dann recht schnell in die Burg des Prinzen zurück wo die neue Prinzessin sofort für frischen Wind sorgte.  
Die drei übrigen Brüder wollten unbedingt Single bleiben und sich weiter mit den Burgdamen amüsieren und beschlossen bevor ihr Vater von ihnen verlangen konnte zu heiraten, eine Weile unterzutauchen.  
Sie kamen nicht weit. Im Dschungel um die Ecke wurden sie von einer Horde heiratswilliger Amazonen aufgegabelt und mehr oder weniger gekidnappt.  
Im heimischen Zeltlager der Damen wurde dann eine Spielrunde ausgeknobelt.  
Folgende Regeln galten hierbei: Der Sieger heiratet die Verliererin und der Verlierer bekommt als Trostpreis die Siegerin, kurzum die drei Tapferen Beinahhochzeitsverweigerer kamen mit drei Amazonenprinzessinnen zur Burg zurück.  
Nun war der jüngste an der Reihe. Der aber hatte andere Ziele als heiraten.  
Er wollte entweder ein Berüchtigter Musiker werden oder ein Geschichtenerzähler.  
Als er das seinem Vater sagte bekam der zuerst einen riesigen Wutanfall, aber da er ja schon fünf verheiratete Söhne hatte, und sein jüngster damit drohte, die Skandalgeschichten der königlichen Familie in allen Wirtshäusern auszuplaudern, lies er ihn gehen und ein paar geschichtlich-musikalische Verwüstungen anrichten, berühmt wurde der Kleine damit auf jeden Fall...

Ende


End file.
